The Meeting
by jennyamygreen
Summary: Another version of Lizzy's and Mr. Darcy's firts meeting, but through a different story.


Elena sat on the clouded window seat, staring out onto the farmyard. The sun was shining into the parlour, and the traces of family shadows were absent. They had abandoned her for the town; Mrs. Gilbert was not one to be late in preparations for new visitors. The arrival of Mr. Hoult had caused a stir among the public, especially when it was announced that was to hold a party for the whole of the town to attend. This of course, sent Mrs. Gilbert into frenzy.

"Elena, have you been sat there these whole hours?" cried Mrs. Gilbert as she entered the room, the sound of her sisters echoing around the rest of the house.

"Yes mama," said Elena, "but I have been preparing myself for the introduction tonight."

"Oh I do thank the lord for this glimmer of hope! In what way is this dear?"

Elena deciphered on her answer for a second, "Well, I couldn't chose – should I introduce him to Caroline or Catherine first? As they are both suitable choices for a man of his reputation."

Mrs Gilbert had no answer to deliver to Elena; she simply turned her back and shook her head, muttering of how ungrateful she had been to her. Elena drew her attention back to the window, ignoring her mothers' predicaments.

As the night grew older, the Gilbert girls were all dressed in their finest and had found themselves in the company of the whole town, at a party which would be remembered in history. The immaculate setting of Mr. Hoult's manor house caused quite a stir between the women of the town, feeding each other information about the night's host.

Mr. Hoult was not alone, but accompanied by two followers on each side. On his left was his younger brother only at the age of 14, but of a handsome stature already. Then on his right hand was another man, eligible to be of interest to the Gilberts.

"Oh Mr. Gilbert, must you torture me so? All alone is Mr. Hoult, is it too much to ask for an introduction?"

"Of course not my dear," answered Mr. Gilbert, "The subject of the matter is that I have only been summarising an apology for the young man, for when you press him into considering all of your girls for marriage in their first meeting."

The girls did not but stare at their father. "How dare you sir! I have not but the highest interest in my girls future, I only wish them good health and fortune, like any mother would."

Mr. Gilbert smirked, "And that is why I love you my dear, as you are not like any mother I know. Now come, we shall but your mind to rest and meet this so called extravagant Mr. Hoult."

Mrs. Gilbert's face lit up instantly, as she dragged her girls behind her towards the three outstanding men. Elena was not as ecstatic to say the least as Mr. Gilbert eased her forward with a gentle hand.

Whilst being approached by the Gilberts, Mr. Hoult spotted the family from a distance and began to present himself for the girls.

"Good evening Mr. Hoult, my name is Judith Gilbert, this is my husband Arthur Gilbert, and my lovely daughters Caroline, Elena, Jenna, Sophie and Meredith. I would like to personally thank you for inviting us to your exquisite house, it is rather remarkable."

Mr. Hoult over looked each of the daughters as she named each their names, with Caroline being the one who he could not take his eyes off for one moment.

"Good evening Mr and Mrs. Gilbert, and welcome ladies, it is truly a pleasure to have you in my company on this eve – are you enjoying yourselves?", he said, directing his question more towards Caroline, who also began to hold his stare.

"Why yes of course we are, I have not had so much enjoyment for many evenings," interrupted Mrs. Gilbert, hoping to continue the conversations flow.

"And what of you Miss. Gilbert, are you also enjoying tonight's activities?"

Caroline looked bewildered as the rest of the family turned to her, when she finally answered with a nervous stutter about her, "I am indeed. I am especially pleased by the amount of dancing, i do love to dance."

"Oh, well would you do me the fine pleasure of honouring me with the next dance Miss. Gilbert?"

Caroline nodded at Mr. Hoult, with both her and her mother showing the slightest of grins beginning to escape their grasps.

As they both fled to the ball room, followed by the rest of the Gilberts and Mr. Hoult's younger brother, Elena remained for a moment, bewitched by the mysterious man which no one had taken into account. She approached the man, wondering what to say and whether she should speak a word at all. The gentleman simply watched her move towards him, not changing his stature just turning towards her slightly.

"I'm afraid we were not able to be introduced before Mr. Hoult decided to steal my sister from me, my names is Elena Gilbert." The man never moved, or spoke, making Elena feel pressured into searching more about him. "Prey you tell me your name?"

He would not look at her, but spoke facing away from her, as though he had a secret to hide. "My name is Mr. Lockwood, and I'm afraid I shall have to pardon myself from your company. Excuse me."

He left her standing alone. She could not but stare at him, wondering who he was, and how she craved to know more.


End file.
